Jumping to Conclusions
by Edward's Little Devil
Summary: When Bella stays out late for a few nights Edward starts to think that she is cheating but she is actully pregnant! AH One-Shot. Rated T for language.


This idea was in my head for a little while and I just had to write it :D Its just a one shot but if anyone wants a story I might do it.

I sat at our dinning room table my leg was shaking as i waited for her to come home, she was an hour and a half late. This was the third time this week she had been late and she claimed she was at Rose, my sister, and her husband Emmet's house. This is what had made me suspect her in the first place. Since I had introduced Bella to my sister they had seemed to hate each other. Bella and I met eight years ago when we were fifteen and have been together ever since. We had moved in together when we graduated and were now engaged. I had proposed to her last month on her birthday and she agreed. Now I sat at home myself waiting for her to come home. I didn't want to believe it when the idea first went throught my mind, I didn't think she would ever cheat on me but I guess there must have been something that i was doing wrong in the relationship i mean i thought we had a good sex life, hell I thought our sex life was amazing. Maybe she was feeling lonely because I had spend so much time at the hospital recently. I thought about what some of the reasons could be when I heard her key in the door, I looked up at the clock 9:23 i had been sitting at the table waiting for her for at least four hours.

"Where have you been?" I asked her in and angry tone. She hesitated as I stood there waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"I... I was at Rosalie's house." she said avoiding eye contact and walked up the stairs and into our room.

"See, there is something about that I don't understand." I shouted following her up the stairs. She was in the bathroom. She opened the door and walked out the shower was running. Her hair was up in a bun and pulled back away from her face.

"And whats that?" she said as she took her pants off and she was standing front of me with a baggy t-shirt on and her panties. I couldn't help but glance at her left had to see if her engagement ring was on. It was. I guess she never took it off and i didn't know how that made me feel.

"You don't like Rosalie. Infact you _**hate**_ Rosalie. Which makes me think that you are lying and weren't at Rosalie's at all." I shouted in her face. Shit she actully looked at little scared i had to tone it down a bit no matter how angry I was.

"Where else would i have been?" she asked looking worried her face had paled a little.

"Oh, i don't know. It's not like i would know where you like to fuck whoever it is you think is better than me." I screamed. She looked at me shocked and then tears started to pour down her face.

"Edward? Wh-What are you talking about? Why would I cheat on you?" she asked through her tears.

"Well how the fuck am i ment to know? You the one thats doing it." I yelled again. I sat down and ran my hands through my hair. I turned my head to look at her, she had turned away from me and her body was shaking. "I think I should leave, stay at Alice's for a while." I said as i got up and went to the cupboard and pulled out a travel bag and shoved some clothes into it.

"Edward, please don't leave. I've been keeping secrets and I'm sorry but I would never _ever _cheat on you!"she said walking closer to me with a slightly aprehensive look on her face. "And for the record you can call Rose and ask if I was there, and you know she wouldn't lie for me."

"okay, then what are the secrets you've been hiding?" I said. I think it was the first time that night I hadn't shouted. Bella looked slightly releaved.

"I was scared that's why I went to Rosalie's, she had been in a simmilar situation before and I knew she would help me. 'cause we have talked about this and you didn't want it so soon and it scared me." She told me in a shaky voice as she rushed through the words. I had no idea what she was talking about. She saw the confusion on my face and finished. "Edward, I'm pregnant." she whispered looking down at the floor.

"You ... I ... What ?" I asked shocked. "why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a soothing voice and I put my finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at me, she had new tears running down her face.

"because we talked about it a couple of weeks ago and you said you wanted to wait a couple of years until we started even considering kids and then like four days later you got me pregnant. When I started to relise it I went to Rosalie's because she and Emmet already had Ben so I knew she knows how I feel." She told me. I pulled her into a hug.

"Bella, just because i didn't see us having kids this soon into the future doesn't mean I would reject it because it came too soon." I reasured her and she gripped onto me tighter.

"I went to the doctors today and they said that I'm four week pregnant do you know what that means?" She asked me smiling slightly. She continued when she realised that i wans't going to answer. "It was my birthday. Remember? You basically dragged me out of the Restaurant when i said yes when you proposed." she said laughing at the memory and I laugh aswell.

"Baby, I'm sorry." I said. "It's just when you came home late and you were acting all weird my brain just jumped to conclusions I'm so sorry." I told her kissing every bit of skin I could find.

"So, you're okay with this?" she asked bringing my hand down to her flat stomache."You're not going to make me get rid of it are you?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Seriously do you really think that little of me? Bella I want this baby!" I said my hands were on either side of her face making her look at me so I was staring into her eyes so she would believe me. She lurched forward an pressed her lips to mine.

"I love you." she kissed me again. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" I said kneeling down, I lifted up her shirt and kissed her stomache."I love you too." I whispered to the little baby that was growning inside of her. My baby.

**8 Months later **

She was beautiful and she was mine, ours. Grace Elizabeth Cullen. The latest edition to the Cullen family. I held her as she sleeped in my arms. I was sitting next to Bella in the hospital bed and we both were just watching her. I looked over at my beautiful wife and kissed her.

"I love you Edward. Thank you for giving me our beautiful daughter." she said as she stroked the little tufted of bronze hair on Grace's head.

"Bella, its me that should be thanking you. I love you both so much. You both are my life."

**Please reveiw and I hope you enjoyed my story :D **


End file.
